wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Adalina Crowfeather
Profile Adalina Crowfeather is one of few Druids who have made Quel'thalas their home. Found primarily within Silvermoon City proper, she has a reputation among the community of being a kind welcomer of all. She is well known by the higher ranking powers of Silvermoon to include Lor'themar Theron and Lady Liadrin whom were among two signitures on the writ of ambassadorship sent to Thrall that earned her one of the Horde's most honored of titles. Although she doesn't actively pursue the duties of an Ambassador of the Horde, her renown as such earns her worthy respect among the faction's commanders. Throughout her time spent living among the Sin'dorei she has learned a great deal of their customs and cultures. She regards the Elves as likely her favorite of Horde races due to her admiration of life's ability to rise from the depths of despair and prosper which a testament to the existence of the Blood Elves. Their strength and perseverence she respects and it is that which she feels is reason enough to offer them what service and experience she can. Throughout the years she has been known as "Mother of Silvermoon", "Guide of Silvermoon", and several other unofficial titles by those who've sought out her wisdom, counsel, and friendship. The Earth Mother and her Druidic ties to the spirits of the planet are her primary focus. In Eversong Woods lies likely the most visible corruption in the northern land, the Dead Scar. She has made it her personal life goal to heal the land of this corruption and actively seeks a way to help the forest heal the damage that was done. To this day it remains, to her, a mystery. History Adalina's history is hardly a mystery though it is complex which is why she only tells those wishing to know key points about it. She was born to a tribe of arctic-bred Tauren who roamed the snowy lands of Winterspring. They called themselves the Snowhoof Tribe. Adalina was the only daughter of Tiahu and Kucha Snowhoof, who gave her the birth name Pahoja. As a youth the Druids of the Snowhoof easily saw that the Earth Mother's gift was strong in her and so it was in her pre-adolescence that she was brought to Moonglade to begin learning the arts under the guidance of the Cenarion Circle. She spent into adolescence under the teaching of the Cenarion Circle until the pilgrimage of all young Tauren Druids to Thunder Bluff. Though many of her companions had originally come from Mulgore, she was awe inspired when first she stepped hooves into the towering capitol. There she met the Arch Druid Hamuul Runetotem who gave her the task of accompanying his tribemate, Dela Runetotem, to the Sin'dorei land where she would begin the effort of healing Quel'thalas of the Dead Scar. Upon arrival in Silvermoon she parted ways with Dela Runetotem and found herself essentially alone in terms of companionship. To her surprise there were no other Druids assigned to Eversong Woods. It was not long in her stay that she was greeted by a young aspiring Sin'dorei priestess by the name of Aislin Morningfire and her sister, Seiria Morningfire. The fabric of frienship was soon woven and Aislin introduced Pahoja to her house's lords, paladin and mage brothers with the last name of Kaleron. The noble House Kaleron welcomed Pahoja with open arms and into their ranks she earned a place. Within the House Kaleron, Pahoja was educated in the history of the Sin'dorei where she begain to grow an admiration for their people. As time passed Pahoja's name and her efforts became commonplace among the Sin'dorei. She met Trolls, Orcs, and even became familiar with those who call themselves the Forsaken. Among the Sin'dorei her ability to learn quickly and gift to see things in a light brighter than most, she earned renown within the noble house. In the coming months the power of the noble houses prospered. That prosperity blossomed into greater alliances whereupon the Grand Council of Silvermoon was born and Pahoja was granted a voice among them, due mostly to her continued efforts at the Dead Scar. In her personal life she'd watched as her friend, Aislin, began to fall in love with one of the house Nobles, Raehvin Kaleron, and it was not long before she was requested to officiate the marriage between the two. As she had begun to grow familiar with the politicians and magisters of Silvermoon so, too, did she begin to learn of the Blood Knights. One aspiring knight in particular, Maelthas Bloodhawk, had since woven into the fabric of frienship that was held between Pahoja, Aislin, and Seiria. Time of prosperity among the Sin'dorei passed. Aislin Morningfire was nearing the honor of Silvermoon's High Priestess, Lady Liadrin had taking a shine to Maelthas Bloodhawk's loyal and powerful leadership skills, Seiria Morningfire had earned a place in command amongst the Farstriders, yet Pahoja's renown with the Cenarion Circle was beginning to wane. Her lack of success with the Dead Scar was beginning to frustrate the Night Elf leaders of the Cenarion who refused to accept that the corruption of the seemingly simple Dead Scar ran too deeply for Pahoja to discover how to heal. It wasn't until accusations and rumors within the Cenarion Circle that Pahoja was consorting with the Sin'dorei that she withdrew her commission from them. Though now without the support of the Cenarion Circle, she continued to work to try and heal the land. She was not entirely abandoned by several of the Tauren and Night Elves from the Circle, however, and it wasn't long before she was called upon to join the ranks of the Cenarion Expedition to assist with efforts in Draenor. Hesitantly and with skeptical ties, she agreed. The shadow of misfortune began to fall over Silvermoon. Pahoja sat back to observe that the wall of prosperity she'd helped build began to crumble. Aislin and Raehvin Kaleron's relationship began to wilt, Seiria Morningfire had become nearly a criminal in the eyes of the Blood Knights now led temporarily by Maelthas Bloodhawk due to Lady Liadrin's reassignment to Shattrath City. With rumors of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider possibly betraying the Horde and his people, the Sin'dorei society was unravelling. The noble houses were falling and, soon, the Grand Council was no more. Wisdom and experience not to be lost, Maelthas Bloodhawk welcomed Pahoja among the Blood Knights as an official agent.Wrought with despair over the loss of his nobility, unfactual rumors of his wife's infidelity, and the downturn of the people, Raehvin Kaleron surrendered his life to the Twisting Nether. Aislin Morningfire was then thrust into depression, longing for the return of her husband, and it was Pahoja she turned to for help though the young Druid could offer little solace. It was then that Aislin met a Forsaken of the Royal Apothecary Society in the Undercity. With the Forsaken's guidance and assistance, the two tore a hole in the Nether to bring Raehvin Kaleron back to the realm of reality. They were seemingly successful but Aislin hadn't realized the Forsaken's plot to release a dark, unseen force, which she had inadvertently helped him accomplish. In the events that followed it was discovered that the Raehvin they had released was, in fact, a dark remnant of the real Raehvin's conscious and with him had come a vicious demon that had begun a merciless slaughter by means of using others bodies in the fashion of a puppetmaster. Aislin, Seiria, Pahoja, and Maelthas banded together once again in the effort of destroying the demon and, though successful, the loss was great. The replica of Raehvin was destroyed but in doing so Aislin, too, was slain. It was Pahoja's difficult effort of officiating over the priestess' funeral at her cottage home in Ashenvale. Because the demon had devoured the priestess' very soul, she was heartbroken to tell a pleading Maelthas that she could not bring her back from the dead. Demon fallen and dead buried, the remaining three returned to Silvermoon with hopes that time would heal. Sadly time was not fortunate to them. The rumors surrounding the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas were finally confirmed. Chaos erupted on the streets of Silvermoon. The Blood Knights, still under the Knight Lord Maelthas' command, became targets of the very people they swore to protect. Civil war had nearly fallen upon the streets. Now two months since the High Priestess was buried, Maelthas came to Pahoja, pleading for there to be a way to restore Aislin's life. Unable to turn away her friend, she vowed to succeed and began research. In doing so she discovered that a soul could, in fact, be rebuilt from the foundation of a kin's soul. So it was with Seiria that Pahoja met, in secrecy, and informed her of Maelthas' wish. Seiria agreed to sacrifice herself to save the life of her sister, knowing that it would do so of the people as well. Knowing that Maelthas would not allow this, the two operated in secret, and Pahoja returned with Seiria to Moonglade where she put the hunter into a deep sleep to be guarded by what companions of the Cenarion Circle she still held. Pahoja worked quickly to gather the remaining reagents that would be required. After doing so she returned to Moonglade and performed the rite that would sacrifice Seiria's life. All in order, she returned with Maelthas to Aislin's burial site and the exhausting ritual was held. With success the priestess was risen though in a fit of shock she attacked Pahoja and took from the Druid her left eye. Upon returning to Silvermoon, Maelthas utilized his mastery over the crafting of gems and fashioned a prosthetic eye for Pahoja which she still wears to this day. Before long Maelthas and Aislin begain to question Pahoja about the whereabouts of the missing Seiria. Unable to keep the secret from her friends any longer, she submitted the truth of what she had to do. Despite everything, she was cast from the cloth of friendship. Her ties to the Blood Knights were stripped from her and Aislin turned her back. In time her grace in Silvermoon entirely, all she had worked for, fell. She was looked down upon, scowled toward, and cast out of the city to live in the woods. In time she abandoned Quel'thalas entirely, retreating to the rolling Hillsbrad Foothills where she adopted a life under her feline form with a group of leopards in the region. Spirit broken, she used this time to reattach herself to the land and the spirits, strengthening her resolve and making her anew. Months passed in the life among the Hillsbrad leopards before she felt reborn. With a fond parting to her feline companions she made the long pilgrimage back to Moonglade where she held audience with Keeper Remulos. Remulos, in the presence of the other high ranking Night Elves and Tauren of the Cenarion Circle, praised Pahoja's deeds in the past and her resolve to resume what she had begun. He rewarded her with a place among the Cenarion's coveted, elite Guardians of Cenarius. He noted, too, her reborn spirit and unto her gave the name Adalina Crowfeather. With her new name and reawakened resolve she returned to Quel'thalas to find it a world she barely remembered. Her old friends were long gone and relative peace had returned to the city. There she lives once more, fighting with the Horde on the front lines of Northrend, hoping that somewhere among the Scourge lies the answer to what the Lich King had done to Eversong Woods. (( MORE COMING SOON )) Current Events Currently Adalina is engaged in: In addition to her constant assistance given to the Sin'dorei, she's now been pulled into a battle involving the Emerald Dream. Having won the trust and assistance of the Blood Knight Order of Devotion, she's building a hefty force to face the attempts being made by a dark Grimtotem to release the Nightmare into the physical world. With the Druid Council on her side, she's confident that she and her friends will be victorious but a part of her has doubt. Soon she will be seeking out the Argent Dawn to whom she is known as a Champion for her efforts against the Scourge and seek their assistance as well. If you are interested in RPing or getting involved in plots with this character feel free to mail her in-game. Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren Category:Horde Category:Druid